My Beautiful Star
by Faylicia
Summary: Miku finally gets accepted into Crypton Academy in her last year of high school! Will she be able to become a musical sensation? The famous Megurine Luka soon takes an interest in her, which brings forth all sorts of problems! Miku couldn't be happier when having Luka around... Wait... does she like Luka "that way"! Yuri, Miku x Luka, set in an imaginary European 20th century!
1. Chapter 1

"I hope I get accepted, it's my last chance… to go to a music school…" Miku thought as she gazed at the stars through the window of her room. She had been living in a small rural village, close to the mountains and had been home schooled until the age of seventeen. She had sent applications to a music school in a nearby city but had never been accepted before. However this time she was confident that she had acquired the necessary skills to enter. She was to receive a letter soon but just thinking about it made her incredibly nervous and she couldn't sleep a wink. Miku gazed at a bright star and she wished upon it that they would accept her in the school. She wasn't sure whether wishing to a star would be of any use but maybe at least it would give her some strength. Was her project to be approved she would have be accepted but what if she didn't live up to the schools expectations? Miku sighed, thinking about all these things had made her dizzy. Surely, she had ambitions but it would be fair to say that there was something that she was always longed for more than anything else…

Adventure…

Love…

Miku woke up at the sound of someone banging at her door. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her body. "I'm coming!" she got out of bed and went downstairs to open the door.

"Hatsune-san," the mailman greeted her with a smile. He was holding a letter in his hands. Miku gasped. The mailman handed the letter to her, she opened it slowly… Her eyes widened.

-o-o-o-

She clenched her fists around the handle of her suitcase. The train was about to arrive and her trip was going to take several hours. But she was excited. Miku had never ridden in a train before and she was looking forward to it. In fact she had only ridden in a car once when she was young but she couldn't remember much about the experience. "You might want to vomit," her dad had warned her, handing her a bag. Miku shuddered upon remembering it; she didn't want to vomit.

"Ah, it's about time!" she exclaimed. As expected she soon heard the train coming. The smell made her feel a bit funny and the area became full of steam. Miku swallowed and followed the other passengers as they went onboard. She looked around and sat in one of the red velvet seats near the window. She saw women with luxurious hats and men with expensive suits. They seemed so elegant that she felt slightly out of place among the crowd. Feeling exhausted, Miku leaned towards the window and dozed off… everything went blank in her mind and she dreamt of arriving at the city…

Suddenly a loud whistle interrupted her sleep. Miku looked around her frantically, had she arrived at Crypton? She looked through the window and then at a photo she had of the city. It didn't seem quite like it. She sighed; she still had a long way to go. She went back to sleep.

It was late when Miku finally arrived at the city. She looked through the window with sparkling eyes. The city was lively even this late. The train stopped and everyone began getting out quickly. Miku was trapped. She looked at the window trying to fix her hair. It was a mess due to her having been sleeping. Someone was supposed to come to pick her up from the station and she wanted to give a good impression.

She got off the train and looked around in an attempt to find the man. Suddenly she spotted someone looking at her. He was going back and forth between looking at her and a photo he was holding in his hands. Miku approached him.

"Excuse me sir."

"Ah!" he looked at her in surprise, "are you Hatsune Miku?"

"Um, yes," Miku nodded.

"Ah, nice," the man smiled. He was a middle aged man with kind-looking eyes. "I'm from Crypton Academy, I've come to take you to the school."

"Yes, I was informed of that," Miku replied.

Afterwards the man accompanied Miku to the school. Crypton was crowded and Miku wondered about all the things she could do there in her free time. She would be able to try new foods and attend musical performances. Just thinking about it was enough to fill her heart with joy. At least, they arrived at the academy. After the man opened the gate Miku was able to see the garden.

"I will take you to your room," the man said cheerfully. "Your roommate is Megpoid Gumi, she is a very nice young lady." Miku just nodded and let the man guide her. They passed through many hallways before arriving at the room. The man knocked the door. Soon a green-haired girl opened and greeted them.

" ," she smiled at the man.

"Gumi! Look who's here!" he answered. "This is Hatsune Miku."

"Nice to meet you," Miku said rather bashfully.

"Nice to meet you too," Gumi replied.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now. I'll leave the rest up to you Gumi."

"Ah! Thank you very much!" Miku said hastily before he left.

"You're welcome," he smiled before walking away. Gumi looked at Miku with a playful smile.

"Come on in! Come on in!" she pulled her into the room. "You unpack your stuff."

"Ah… yes," Miku smiled uneasily.

"Classes will be starting in a week from now. If you have any questions feel free to ask!"

"Thank you," Miku smiled, this time genuinely.

-o-o-o-

"Miku! Wake up sleepyhead!" Gumi uncovered her sheets.

"Oh? What's going on?" Miku asked perplexed.

"We have school today! Did you forget?" Gumi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right!" Miku widened her eyes and got up hastily. She took off her pajamas dropping them on the red velvet mat. She then proceeded into putting on her uniform. It was dark red dress with a black lace on the neck.

"That was fast…" Gumi had her uniform already on. "Let's go!" she smiled, grabbing Miku's hand and running out of the room. "The school building is over there!" Gumi exclaimed, pointing towards the right. They ran through the garden until reaching the big wooden gate. The roof was supported by some elegant pillars. Miku placed her hands on her knees.

"That was… kind of… far…" she said panting.

"Yeah… I know… right?" Gumi replied. "Ah!" she widened her eyes and then waved at a blonde-haired girl. The girl approached them.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Ah, hey, Rin, this is a new transfer student!"

"Nice, to meet you, I'm Hatsune Miku," Miku smiled shyly.

"I'm Kagamine Rin," the girl extender her hand. Miku took it. "What grade are you in?" she asked.

"Third class… of high school," Miku replied.

"Oh, wow! It's pretty rare to be accepted that late! Or so I heard…" Rin said.

"Miku's a prodigy," Gumi grinned.

"No, no, nothing like that," Miku smiled uncomfortably.

"Oh, Gumi, are you coming to Megurine's concert this Friday?" Rin asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm looking forward to it."

"Who is Megurine-san?" Miku turned towards Gumi.

"Oh, Megurine Luka," Gumi said, "she's a famous musician around here. She holds concerts every now and then. We'll be going to one this Friday."

"Oh I see." Miku replied.

"Of course you're coming too," Gumi told her, smiling.

They headed into the building and took the stairs in order to go to their class. Rin headed to another direction since she was a first year and Gumi and Miku went together.

"Ah," Gumi exclaimed. "I need to get something from the music room, I'll be right back!" she said, running away.

"Um, Gumi-chan, wait!" Miku tried to stop her but she was gone. There was no one around to ask where the class was so she had no option but to wait for her. Suddenly she heard some steps from the back of the hallway. A tall girl was running in her direction, wearing a black suit with a long coat on top. She passed her by in the blink of an eye but before Miku realized it she had returned and grabbed her hand, dragging her along into a dark room.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Shh…" the girl shushed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Mm!" Miku grumbled. The girl waited for some moments before uncovering her mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Miku glared at her.

"I couldn't let you tell them you saw me," the girl replied with a blank expression.

"S-so what?" Miku objected, "I could tell them after…"

"Heh, I don't care, they're gone now," the girl smiled triumphantly.

"Who are you?" Miku asked apprehensively.

"You don't know me…?" the girl widened her eyes. "I'm Megurine Luka," she said.

"Megurine Luka?! The person who is holding a concert on Friday?!" Miku exclaimed in awe.

"Yup, that Luka, seems like you know me after all," she smiled and opened one of the windows. The light shone on her face revealing her pink hair. Miku's eyes widened. Megurine Luka was very pretty. She wore a serious-looking expression and had blue sparkling eyes. Suddenly, she jumped out of the window.

"Whoa!" Miku exclaimed and looked down. Luka seemed all right.

"I'll be leaving now," she said.

* * *

**Hello! I'm back! (after a very long time T_T) I hope you liked my new story. I made a poll to decide which story to write but in the end it was 50%-50% so I picked the one that had a larger percentage before it became 50%-50%... Hopefully, this wasn't a boring first chapter T_T I tried my best to make it engaging but maybe it is a bit fast-paced? I don't know . **

**~I hope you have a nice day~**


	2. Chapter 2

"A tall girl you say?" Gumi asked puzzled. "So that's why you were late…"

"Yes…" Miku nodded.

"But who was she running from?"

"I wonder too…" Miku fiddled with her fingers. She couldn't bring herself to say that it was Megurine Luka the one she saw.

"_If I told them I saw Megurine Luka-san, she'd be in trouble…_" Miku thought to herself. However she knew that if she was to tell anything to the teachers they'd surely find out who that girl was.

"Gosh… what a hassle…" Gumi sighed and sat on the bench that was next to them. They had come shopping to the city square.

"I know right?" Miku smiled uneasily.

Suddenly Miku saw Rin running towards them. Next to her was a boy who looked like her. "Good morning!" Rin greeted them. Gumi smiled.

"Ah, Miku, this is Kagamine Len, he is Rin's twin brother," she explained.

"Oh, I see," Miku smiled, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to… meet you too…" Len said a bit flustered. Miku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Miku-senpai! I saw your performance the other day! It was splendid!" Rin exclaimed with gleaming eyes.

"What… performance?" Miku asked puzzled.

"You see… when you were practicing in the music room all by yourself I happened to pass by," Rin smiled shyly. Miku blushed.

"Aha! I haven't heard her singing yet even though we're roommates," Gumi pouted at Rin.

"You'll be surprised!" Rin grinned. "I can see why she was accepted in the academy."

"M-more importantly… tomorrow is Megurine-san's concert, right?" Miku tried to change the subject.

"That's right," Gumi said.

"I heard there's going to be a ball afterwards," Len suddenly spoke.

"A ball?" Rin widened her eyes.

"I've never been to a ball," Miku said.

"Who told you, Len?" Gumi asked.

"I just heard some guys at my school talking about it, I don't really know…" Len looked away. "I suppose you can just leave after the concert if you don't want to go to the ball."

"Hmm… It doesn't seem like we should miss an opportunity like that tough…" Rin said. "I mean… a ball… doesn't it sound… marvelous?" her eyes sparkled.

"Rin is right, we should go."

-o-o-o-

"Wow, Miku that dress really suits you!" Gumi praised her. Miku was wearing a red velvet dress with white ruffles on the chest.

"Thank you," Miku smiled. They headed outside and waited in the academy's entrance. It was already very dark.

"Rin and Len must be on their way," Gumi commented.

"P-probably." Gumi giggled.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Kind of…" Miku smiled uneasily. She wasn't exactly sure why but the thought of watching Megurine Luka perform made her slightly anxious. Her heart kept pounding and as if that wasn't enough she was also going to the ball afterwards… which meant that she would dance with a man. Miku had never danced with a man before, or even a woman for that matter.

"Gumi-senpai, Miku-senpai!" Rin waved at them from the distance. "I'm sorry we're late."

"It's okay, we can still make it on time, let's go," Gumi began walking.

"Is it far away?" Miku asked her.

"No, it's close," Gumi smiled.

Before long they were in the entrance of the theater where Megurine Luka was going to perform. It was large, luxurious and imposing. They walked inside and found some empty seats in a middle row.

"I'm sure you will love it," Gumi whispered at Miku before the lights went off. Miku could feel the sweat dripping down her face. Suddenly the spotlight lit Megurine Luka's face. It was the same Megurine Luka she had met the day before. She began playing a slow, melancholic melody on the piano. Somehow, Miku felt drawn to it and she anticipated that first word that would mark the start of Luka's singing. Her voice was calm and soothing but at the same time proud and confident.

Rin glanced at Miku. Her eyes were longing and her breathing heavy as she watched the performance. "Wow… she's totally enchanted…" she told Len.

Once it was over Miku seemed more enthusiastic than ever. When she had first arrived at the academy she felt rather insecure and shy but now she had beautiful smile drawn on her face. "Megurine-san sure is great!" she exclaimed. Rin and Gumi widened their eyes. Even Len did. Then Gumi broke into laughter.

"You're already a fan of hers?"

"Um, yes, I guess, I am," Miku smiled a bit shyly. "I've never met someone with such a powerful voice before! She was so cool and so confident and…!" Miku rambled.

"So, you're usually energetic like this, Miku-senpai," Rin commented. "Now, that I think of it, your singing sounded sort of like that too… energetic."

"So this is the real Miku!" Gumi raised her index finger.

"Well… I've always been passionate about singing since I was very young. I liked singing during those calm nights when the stars came out. I felt as though I could connect with the whole world when I did that," Miku grinned.

"That sounds nice…" Rin smiled satisfied.

"The ball will be held in the next room, let's go," Gumi told them. They passed through a hallway and reached a large room with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Their color was so bright that they seemed golden just as the walls and the rest of the room. In front of them was a long table with all sorts of dishes on it. There was a huge crowd of luxuriously dressed people some of whom wore masks. Miku and her friends approached the table to get some food. She spotted a delicious-looking strawberry tart and was about to serve herself some when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Miss," a man that had his eyes covered with a mask called her. Miku turned towards him slowly. He was wearing a suit with a long coat and a hat.

"E-excuse me?" she asked in confusion, almost not believing that he would talk to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with a smile. Miku remained silent for some seconds.

"Yes, of course," she then said.

Miku wasn't very good at dancing but she could do just fine. His moves were gentle and he smiled at her. He seemed quite young; about Miku's age probably. She couldn't really tell though as his face was partly covered. Miku tried to hide the fact that she was nervous the best she could. However the mischievous stares of her friends weren't helping at all.

"Shall we go out for a while?" the man suddenly asked when most of the people had already left. Miku looked at him in surprise and then checked her surroundings.

"Okay," she finally said a bit reluctantly. Then man took hold of her hand and guided her outside of the building to the garden. Miku looked around to make sure there were still other people around them. They sat in a bench, in front of a fountain.

"May I have your name?" The man asked, grasping both of Miku's hands, his eyes locked on hers.

"Um, it's Miku, Hatsune Miku," she replied nervously. There was something about his eyes… something she couldn't quite explain.

"I see," the man said, "I'm Kaito," he replied. He then stood up and sat on the wall of the fountain. "You're so pretty, Miku-chan," he told her. Miku blushed and then slowly walked towards him.

"Would you take off your mask?" she asked him. He giggled.

"I can't do that, Miku-chan," he gave her a resigned smile.

"Why not?" Miku pouted. "Let me take it off," she said.

"No, you can't," he told her uncomfortably. Miku placed her hands on his mask, trying to remove it. He jerked away from her and then Miku was falling on top of him to the fountain.

"Ahh!" Miku heard an awfully high pitched scream. The water of the fountain was falling on them and the hat had fallen of. Miku stared at the pink hair getting damp with the water. She looked at it suspiciously.

"Who are you?" She demanded, taking off the mask.

"Hey!"

"Ah!" Miku gasped. "You're Megurine-san!"

"Shh!" Luka covered her mouth, "someone might hear you," she scolded her. Miku stopped for a moment and stared at Luka. Her face had changed to a hue of red.

"Ah, I'm really sorry, you're probably disgusted at me… dressing like a man, asking you to dance…" she said nervously.

"I don't really mind if you're a woman actually," Miku said with a stoic expression. "But… why did you do it?" she asked shyly, this time.

"Can't you tell?" Luka replied, flustered. "I don't want to dance with a man… so I pretended to be a friend of mine."

"Ah, I see," Miku smiled and broke into laughter, "um, let's get out of here," she said and stood up. Luka also stood up. She made sure that no one was looking at them. "I really liked your performance," Miku said with a smile.

"Eh? Ah, is that so?" Luka asked rather tense. "Can we meet again?" she looked at Miku's eyes with her piercing glance. Miku widened her eyes.

"Yes…"

* * *

**Heheheh... sorry for taking so long to update ^-^. I hope you liked this chapter~~~**


End file.
